


Missing Scene - Angels Take Manhattan

by Pooky1234



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:57:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pooky1234/pseuds/Pooky1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes to see Brian at the end of episode 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing Scene - Angels Take Manhattan

 

**Missing Scene - Angels take Manhattan**

He knew as soon as he saw him standing there looking guilty. His fringe flopped over his face, covering his eyes, and the tall, lanky, knocked-kneed man made no effort to uncover his face and look at the older man.

‘You didn’t keep your promise did you?’ Brian stated simply. ‘You haven’t brought them back, have you?’

The Doctor shook his head then sat at the kitchen. He still hadn’t locked eyes with the other man. ‘I’m sorry, Brian. There was nothing I could do. The Angel took Rory and Amy followed him. If it’s any comfort they were together, together as they always wanted to be, and as they had been since childhood. She loved him so much.’

‘Tell me what happened. Tell me why I shouldn’t just throw you out of here now. I believed you. I believed that you’d keep them safe.’

‘I know and I’m so sorry but there are these creatures. We call them Angels. They look like statues but they come alive and have the power to send people back in time.’ The Doctor continued and told Brian all that had happened. When he’d finished Brian went to the mantle-piece and took down an envelope. It was TARDIS blue and on the outside it simply said ‘Dad’. 

‘This came this morning by courier. It was in a bigger envelope with a note. It told me to wait until you came to see me again and then to open it. It’s Rory’s writing.’ 

The Doctor stared at the letter. ‘Are you going to open it?’ he asked.

‘What d’you think?’ Brian said as he tore open the envelope.

_Dear Dad,_

_If you’re reading this the Doctor is there with you and he’s told you what happened. We gave this letter to a lawyer with the message that he should deliver it on this day. We wanted you both to know that we were alright. We’ve been happy, even if it wasn’t what we expected. We lived fairly quiet lives, not wanting to upset too many timelines, you understand. I became one of the first male nurses in New York and Amy wrote books about a little girl who meets a time traveller and goes on adventures._

_We haven’t travelled too far because we worried about meeting ourselves. We did meet an American called Captain Jack Harkness who gave us some advice, but that’s another story. We did miss you, Dad and we hope you’ll be comforted by the fact that we weren’t alone. There were times when we really wanted to travel and see you from a distance, but we knew we’d never resist interfering, and we knew what that could lead to. The Doctor will explain. There is one thing we wanted him to do. We never told you this Dad, because it’s complicated. We had a daughter, your granddaughter. The name we gave her was Melody. She was born in the future. You know how it is with time being wibbly wobbly. Later she was known as River Song. I know you’ll like her, Dad. The Doctor married her so he’s your grandson-in -aw. She’s probably in the TARDIS now waiting for him to get her. She’ll already know about this meeting. Don’t ask._

_Doctor get River and introduce her to my Dad._

_That’s it, Dad. Try not to feel too sad. We love and miss you._

_Rory and Amy_

‘Is she here? Is my granddaughter here?’ Brian asked. A voice came from the doorway behind him.

‘Yes, I’m here _._ ’ River had tears in her eyes. Brian got up and took the woman who said she was his granddaughter in his arms. It didn’t matter what she was or where she came from, she was there’s and so she was his. Someday he would hear the whole tale but for now all he needed to do was hold her tight, so he did.


End file.
